


easy to hate

by dwarf_planet



Series: mcyt except i’m just projecting [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Insecurity, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Short, TommyInnit is sad and angry, Tommyinnit needs a hug, actually it’s him being angry then feeling bad about it, actually mostly angry, drabble?, please don’t ship them they’re minors, strictly platonic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet
Summary: tommy is always angry. he wonders how long it’ll be before he crosses a line.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit (mentioned), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit (mentioned)
Series: mcyt except i’m just projecting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909321
Comments: 12
Kudos: 433





	easy to hate

**Author's Note:**

> i will not simp for tommyinnit i will not simp for tommyinnit i will not simp for tommyinnit i will no-

tommy was always angry. he didn’t know why. it wasn’t like he particularly wanted to be so mad all the time. frankly, being that angry for that much time was exhausting. it’s not like he could control it. he was angry, and it pissed him off. 

little things like someone trying to talk to him while listening to music or them talking over him or no one taking him fucking seriously made the itching under his skin intensify to a burn. once it got there, all he could do was yell and try his best not to start throwing punches. whatever it took for the burn to lessen, he’d do without a second thought. it was only after he’d calm down that he’d even think about feeling bad about the words he flung and the things he did.

he was just always so angry and rearing to start a fight.

tubbo seemed like his polar opposite. he was sweet, and docile, and kind. while he wouldn’t hesitate to call someone out, he’d never go out of his way to start a fight and always seemed upset and reluctant to accuse anyone of anything, even if they clearly deserved it. 

tommy wished he could do that. sure, people seem to think it was hilarious when he went batshit, spouting off insult and curses, but he could never bring himself to apologize afterwards. what a fucking jerk move. well, but that’s what tommyinnit was. he was a jerk and a terrible friend. he was pretty sure all of his friends would realise what an asshole he was eventually and leave.

around tubbo, people seemed to think tommy mellowed out. maybe they thought tubbo’s kind nature rubbed off on tommy whenever he was around. tommy knew the truth. he knew it was the opposite. the itch increased and he was always ready to jump at anyone who so much as looked at his best friend the wrong way. tubbo was too trusting, too naive. tommy didn’t want him to get hurt so he was always ready to protect. maybe that was unnecessary, but tommy saw something of his younger, unblemished self in tubbo and he wanted to preserve that light. he didn’t want his best friend to end up like him, angry and defensive and distrustful.

sometimes, late at night, tommy would stare at his ceiling and think. those nights, typically the anger shifted into sadness and guilt. he’d become so concerned with insults he’d called wilbur, and things he’d said to technoblade. he knew, logically, that they probably didn’t care. they were probably unphased. after all, that was just a part of the tommy they knew. but tommy couldn’t help but feel bad. 

more than that, he worried about what tubbo really thought of him. surely there was no way someone that light-hearted and utterly good could actually think someone like tommy was worthy of being their friend, much less being deemed a  _ best _ friend.

those nights, tommy would always end up falling asleep, but he kind of wished he didn’t. his dreams were filled with twisted versions of his friends and found family, all accusing him of being the asshole he knew he was and leaving him like past friends had. when he woke up, he always knew he deserved it. that didn’t mean he wanted it.

tommyinnit was angry, and selfish, and awful. but for some reason his wonderful, good friends kept him around. tommy was grateful for that, but he could never stop worrying. how long would it be until he took it too far and they all left him, too?

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please consider leaving kudos and a comment 👉👈


End file.
